The Pokemon Adventures of Samurai Jack
by ShadowedTactician
Summary: What if Samurai Jack had been plunged into the Pokemon World in the future?...
1. Operation Aku

The Pokemon Adventures of Samurai Jack -- Episode 1: Operation Aku Note: It is advisable to have some background information about the cartoon, Samurai Jack. If not, please visit Cartoon Network for more information. 

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokemon nor Samurai Jack. Pokemon and Samurai Jack are owned by Satoshi Tajiri and Genndy Tartovosky. (I'm not gonna tell you who owns what. Nya.) 

Okay, on with the story already. 

The Pokemon Adventures of Samurai Jack

Episode One: Operation Aku 

"I will not fail you, Father!" With that the brave Samurai bade his father farewell, as his horse took him in the direction of his destiny. His septuagenarian father shed a few tears as he saw his only son set off in the distance. Would he ever see his son again? 

***

The warrior stood above his enemy. Aku, the scourge of all ages. Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness. Aku, the one who had tortured his race for decades since his comeback. The gleaming sword in his hand was poised, ready for the kill. 

"There is no future for you, Aku." 

"I disagree..." The master of darkness with flaming red eyes cryptically replied. Suddenly, he shot out a few bright rings of energy out of his mouth that hovered over the warrior, resembling ripples in a pond. 

"What trickery is this?" shouted the Samurai. He was soon to find out. A huge gaping vortex appeared from the ground, causing the warrior to fall into the blinding light. The vortex closed as suddenly as it appeared. Aku got up. 

"Do not worry, Samurai." he said. 

"We will meet again..." 

***

It was like any other day. Nurse Joy had just passed over the last batch of Pokeballs to Chansey for healing and was taking a break. Those Pokeballs happened to belong to three figures sitting in the lounge. A little kid with black hair and Official Pokemon League Cap, a redhead teenage girl holding an egg-like Pokemon, and a tall, tanned guy with black hair. 

"Don't run about, Togepi." The redhead chided the baby spikeball as it leapt out of her arms for the seventh time that afternoon. "Brock, how far is it to the next town?" 

"The nearest town from here is a few days walk," reported the tanned trainer, who consulted his trusty map. "It's called Opal City." 

"Well, we'd better get there soon, because if You-Know-Who's going to strike again, you know who's going to look for us for help," said Ash, the kid. It was true. Together, the budding trio had rescued many stolen Pokemon, solved the mystery of The Black Arachnid's comeback, and foiled countless plans of Team Rocket. Team Rocket. That group was a mere routine the gang had to face quite commonly. A girl named Jessie with a red cascade of hair, a little rich kid named James, and a talking Meowth. Team Rocket seemed an insignificant bunch in the minds of Ash and company. Not any more. With the support of a massive force of evil, the team, pioneered by Giovanni, established major control over the Pokemon world, striking terror in the hearts of innocent trainers everywhere. Just as Ash was pondering over his next journey... 

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" Nurse Joy's sonic scream woke up Ash's dreams of adventure, Misty's dreams of water Pokemon, and Brock's dreams of Officer Jenny. The gang immediately stood up and rushed to the counter. 

"wha-?" Ash gasped. Nurse Joy had fainted behind the counter. In the middle of the room stood a white figure, dressed like a Samurai, complete with shining sword. 

"Who are you? What did you do to her?" thundered Brock. 

"Please, I apologise," the white figure bowed. "I mean you no harm. Forgive me for my sudden intrusion." 

Just then, Pikachu ran into the room. Chansey followed with the gang's Pokeballs. 

The white figure exclaimed. "A rodent monster and a humongous walking egg!" 

"Hey," Ash retorted. "Pikachu's no monster." "Pika!" said the electric mouse. 

"I am sorry," apologised the white figure. "I do not come from these parts. Please, tell me where I am." 

"You're on Earth," said the gang in unison. 

"Earth?" The white figure seemed very confused. "Is this really Earth? Back home, the rats never grew so large, eggs never played any other role other than food, and even the healing facilities were nothing quite like this one." 

"Hm..." Brock stood in thought. "I think I remember you." 

"Huh?!" 

"Back then when Aku -- er, I mean You-Know-Who, took over the Pokemon world, he did mention of a young Samurai warrior he transported in time from 25B.A. (before the reign of Aku). This must be you," he referred to the Samurai. 

"So, Aku has thrown me into the distant future," the Samurai realised. "What has Aku done to this world?" 

"Sssshh." Misty hushed him. "You're only supposed to say You-Know-Who. He's teamed up with Team Rocket, a notorious gang of Pokemon thieves, to establish control through terror over the Pokemon World and soon plans to regain control over Earth." 

"I cannot let that happen!" The Samurai brandished his sword in anger. "He has to be stopped." 

"But what can we do?" said Brock. "We have been fighting Team Rocket for months on end and their sources never seem to run out. The Robokemon seem to come by the millions, and we're having a hard time." 

"Robokemon?" 

"Pokemon, only robotic, courtesy of the engineering corps of Team Rocket," explained Ash. "Pokemon are mystic creatures that roam this realm we call the Pokemon World. Each Pokemon has its own special properties, strengths, weaknesses and so on. We don't seem to have introduced ourselves. I'm Ash." 

"I'm Misty." 

"And I'm Broc-" 

_KERRRRRRASH!!_ With a huge explosion the front door of the Pokemon Center exploded. In its place stood several robotic Croconaw and Feraligatr. 

"A Robokemon attack!" Ash shouted. "Let's go, gang!" 

In unison the gang released their Pokemon. "Pikachu! Use your Thunderbolt!" 

"PIKA-CHHUUUUUUUUU!!!" Bolts of lightning came searing through the air, colliding with the metalligators, disintegrating them. All four people (and Pokemon) rushed out, only to meet up with at least a hundred Robo-Croconaw and Feraligatr. 

"This looks bad. Bulbasaur! Chikorita! Give 'em your Razor Leaf!" "CHIKO!" "BULBA!" The two Grass-types sent razor-sharp leaves flying through the air, but they didn't hurt the droids a bit! 

"That's titanium metal!" exclaimed Ash. "Come on, you two! Vine Whip attack!" 

Bulbasaur and Bayleef fired twin vines at the robots, planning to take them by surprise. "CROCO!" One of the robots grabbed Bulbasaur's vines in one hand, Chikorita's vines in the other. WHOOSH! The Robo-Naw lifted up both Pokemon, spun them around like kiddy-toys, and threw them like a ninja throws nunchunks. 

CRASH! SMASH! Bulbasaur and Bayleef crashed through the two windows of the Pokemon center. 

"Bulbasaur! Bayleef! Return!" The two red beams collected the two defeated Pokemon, back to their Pokeballs. 

"It's my turn now!" Brock threw out his Pokemon. "GEO!" "ONNNNNNNNNNN!" "GOLBAT!" "PINECO!" 

"Go, gang!" Misty sent out Staryu, Poliwhirl, and Psyduck. 

"Everybody out!" Cyndaquil, Totodile and Noctowl came out of their Pokeballs. 

"MEGA PUNCH ATTACK!" Upon the orders of their respective masters, Poliwhirl and Geodude launched fast, furious punches, sending several robots flying, exploding in mid-air. 

"Noctowl!" "Onix!" "TACKLE!" Noctowl and Onix zoomed in on the robotic monsters, pummeling them with their bodies. 

"Cyndaquil! Flamethrower!" "Staryu! Rapid Spin!" Cyndaquil shot streams of searing fire at the approaching gator robots. Staryu plowed through the swarming droids. The gator group growled menacingly. 

"CRO. CO. NAW!!!" Several of the metallic Pokemon shot powerful jets of water at Geodude and Onix. The two crashed onto the cold, hard ground. A robotic arm grabbed Staryu, sending it flying straight back at Cyndaquil, knocking both Pokemon against the walls of the Pokemon Center behind them. Poliwhirl suffered powerful jaw attacks, and the robots seemed to be resisting its Hypnosis. Several seconds later the robots threw it against the wall to join Staryu and Cyndaquil. Noctowl was the only Pokemon left, along with Golbat, Pineco and Psyduck. 

Brock lifted Pineco up and threw it at the advancing Robo-Croconaw. "Pineco! Selfdestruct!" 

"PINECO! PINECO!" The bagworm Pokemon had started to glow a strange white. Unfortunately, Brock's strategy was to be proved a downfall. Another robotic arm threw Pineco at Noctowl and Golbat above. KABOOOOOOM! Pineco exploded in mid-air, knocking out Noctowl and Golbat. Pineco had no health left after the Selfdestruct, and all three Pokemon plummeted down, down, down... 

"No!" shouted Ash. "This can't be happening!" The Samurai gasped at all the damage the robots were doing. Then he frowned. 

The sword was lifted from its sheath... 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" The Samurai leapt up and hollered. SLASH! SWIPE! The sword slashed through two of the robots, destroying them. The Croconaw began to advance upon him, cornering him in the middle of a circle. The Samurai leapt up, his sword only a blur around his body. With his lethal blade he disintegrated some more of the metal menaces. "Wow. He's good." commented Ash. 

"Don't just stand there!" shouted Misty. "We have to help him!" Brock began to apply Super Potion on the other Pokemon. 

"Staryu, Recover!" "Synthesis, Chikorita!" The two Pokemon healed their wounds with their respective attacks. Meanwhile the warrior had gotten down to destroying ten more of the gator droids. 

"Onix is back in action!" Brock called. 

"Staryu!" 

"Chikorita!" 

"Onix!" 

"TACKLE ATTACK!" The three trainers shouted in unison. WHAM! Chikorita and Staryu each knocked over a robot, and as for Onix, its huge size gave it the biggest advantage. The robots collided into each other, exploding. "ASH!" 

Ash turned. The Samurai was calling him. "Use your Cyndaquil to heat up my blade!" 

"OK!" Ash gave him the thumbs up. "Ready to heat things up, Cyndaquil?" "CYNDA!" The fire mouse Pokemon replied. 

"All right! Show 'im your Flamethrower!" Cyndaquil blasted a river of fire at the Samurai, who blocked it with his sword. Gradually the fire began to heat the blade, which began to glow a deep crimson. 

"Thanks!" The Samurai shouted, as he began to plow his way through the robot swarm. With the added firepower Cyndaquil gave him, his sword became even more lethal, and his swift movements soon slashed through several more robots. The robot wave began to diminish. Meanwhile, Brock had finished nursing several of the other Pokemon. 

"Golbat! Confuse Ray!" Golbat shot out glaring lights from its eyes. The robots were stunned. "Now Wing Attack!" With its wings Golbat launched powerful waves of wind at the robots, destroying them. 

"Noctowl! Confusion!" The owl Pokemon fired a blue beam of energy that took care of seven more of the droids. 

"Poliwhirl! Ice Beam!" Poliwhirl fired freeze ray after freeze ray, crashing into the Croconaw, making them history. 

"HIIIII-YAAAA!" The Samurai had finally destroyed the last of the remaining bots. Compared to their arrival, the survivors were but a paltry quad. They began to run away. 

"YEEAAAAHH! We did it!" The gang high-fived each other. Then their excitement died down. The Samurai lay in the middle of the fizzling metal that surrounded the four and their loyal companions. "Hey, you're really good." said Ash. "Maybe you would like to join us in our mission to defeat Team Rocket?" The Samurai stood up, and smiled. "I would be glad to join in your quest to defeat the evil forces plaguing this world." Both shook hands. "Wait a minute. We almost forgot; you haven't introduced yourself yet." The Samurai paused, and thought it over for a little while. 

"Call me Jack." said the warrior. 

"Well, let's go, Jack," beckoned Ash, and the fantastic four (and Pokemon) began on their journey to their next destination: Opal City. 

***

Meanwhile... 

"Quick! I want an audience of Aku!" The dark sentry opened the door leading into Aku's throne room. Giovanni entered. 

"Well, Giovanni," Aku said in a tired voice. "What news do you bring this time?" 

"Bad news, Grand Master," Giovanni was panting heavily. "The robot raiders you sent have returned." 

"Is that all?" 

"Er... no." Giovanni braced himself for the inevitable. "Only five have managed to come back, and they're in terrible condition." 

"WHAT?!" Aku stood up in horror and anger. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO ANNIHILATE THOSE THREE IDIOTS!" 

"We tried, Grand Master," Giovanni stammered. "But a strange warrior clothed in white has seemed to aid them in fending off our droids." Aku frowned. He turned on a huge screen linked to a homing-tracker-visor. The image turned into that of Ash, Brock, Misty and Jack walking off into the distance. Aku was startled, then laughed. 

"HA HA HA." He laughed so hard Giovanni shook in his shirt. "It has been a while since I last saw that foolish warrior since I flung him into the future centuries ago..." 

"What now, Grand Master?" 

"Call the Research & Development laboratory corps," Aku ordered. "I have another attack plan." 

"What, more Robokemon?" 

"More powerful than that, dear boy. Nothing of the sort, but much more devastating. Now GIT!!!!" The terrified human took to his heels and fled the throne room. Outside, Giovanni sighed. 

"The things I do for world domination..." 

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

Well, how was that? Not bad for a Samurai Jack/Pokemon Crossover, is it? (Probably the first ever.) R&R, and this is Umbreon signing off. 

email: achioang@hotmail.com 


	2. The Pokemonable Snowmen

Samurai Jack's entry into the Pokemon World has proved fruitful; he has made some new friends, and his skills are becoming more and more useful in the new dangerous world he is in. But what of Aku and his new, evil, dastardly attack plan?... 

P.S. Jack, just to tell you first, is _not_ gonna catch Pokemon. Sorry to disappoint you. Well, he might not for now... 

And now for the boring disclaimer: I do not, repeat not, own either Pokemon or Samurai Jack. 

The Pokemon Adventures of Samurai Jack

Episode Two: The Pokemon-able Snowmen 

Jack's sudden arrival in the mysterious world of Pokemon has proved to be getting better by the moment. On their way to Opal City, the quad talked about their various backgrounds. Their journey was quite uneventful (except for the occasional Robokemon attack), and on the way Jack learnt much about the modernised state of the planet he used to know well -- he still found it a little hard to find hamburger joints and plastics instead of Japanese restaurants and ceramics. However, this was all going to change... 

***

Meanwhile, in the grand meeting room of Team Rocket Headquarters... 

"What do you think he's going to ask us to do now?" 

"Some kind of newfangled weapon, chemical, biological, nuclear..." 

"Work, work, work, that's all we ever do around here, and no pay rise..." 

"Sh, shut your trap! He's here!" The group of scientists were immediately silenced as the main chair was suddenly occupied by a swirl of darkness that soon materialised into the Kaiser himself. 

"Well, gentlemen, I am sure you know the reason why I have called you here today." 

"Yes, Grand Master." 

"Apparently, the menacing trio has recruited a new warrior in their team, and we have to devise a new weapon to destroy them." 

"Yes, Grand Master." 

"Now, I want you to pay close attention to this research meeting." 

"Yes, Grand --" 

"SILENCE!!!!" Aku screamed. "Or I'll annihilate you all!" The scientists shook in their swivelling seats; the word "Master" a faint whisper. 

"Now, as I was saying just now --" 

***

Meanwhile, the four travellers were walking on a dirt path to the next Pokemon Center. They had disintegrated yet another bunch of Robokemon, and were tired. They stepped in the building, and Ash passed the gang's Pokeballs to Nurse Joy. Misty, meanwhile, had to drag Brock away by the ear before he embarrassed himself in front of Nurse Joy. Again. 

Brock sat down, along with Jack, Misty and Togepi. Absentmindedly, he picked up a newspaper on a nearby table. He stared at the article on the front page, frowned, then exclaimed. 

"Oh no, this is bad!" 

"What's wrong, Brock?" asked Misty in a concerned voice. "Yeah, what's up, Brocko?" chipped in Ash, who had just came to rejoin the group. 

"Look!" Brock pointed to the newspaper he was holding. The other three people peered over his shoulder and read the article. 

**MENAcING MONSTERS MASH MEGALOPOLIS! HAVE YOU SEEN THESE MONSTERS BEFORE?**

"New Pokemon were discovered to have ravaged through one of the famous cities in the Pokemon World, Opal City. The result was carnage, debris, and destruction everywhere. Luckily no one died in the attack, but the city has nonetheless suffered huge losses. 

"These vicious monsters are nothing like the ones the multitude of our population is used to, not even the fiercest ones like Gyarados. They bear a little resemeblance to the ones already documented. Famous Pokemon experts, such as Professor Samuel Oak, are feverishly working day and night to work on the new mutant monsters. 

"Their origin remains unknown, but most people have suggested that this is the work of the Grand Kaiser, You-Know-Who..." 

The article ended there. Suddenly the PA system announced, "Calling Mr. Ash Ketchum, calling Mr. Ash Ketchum, please report to the counter..." Ash got up, and ran to the counter. 

"Your Pokemon are fine, Ash, and so are your friends'." smiled Nurse Joy. "By the way -- Professor Oak just called and asked you to call him as soon as possible." "Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash gave a quick word of thanks, beckoned the gang to come over, then dialled the Professor's number. 

"RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!" 

"Hello Ash. Nice to see you again." The image of Professor Oak appeared on the screen. "Have you heard about --" 

"We have, Professor. How's the research going on?" 

"Pretty well. Our research team has managed to salvage some of the DNA of the newly created monsters, and we've been running tests on them. These new Pokemon have similar DNA to the ones already documented, but are composed of evil powers of darkness. Simply put, these monsters are dark evolved versions of the monsters we already know, but have immense powers, including whole new attacks and enhanced abilities." 

"However," continued the professor, "we have also discovered that these monsters are still prone to their weaknesses. After various tests, we have realised that although these monsters have extremely enhanced powers, their weaknesses do not change very much. In other words, they are still scared of certain elements, for example a Fire-type monster would still be weak against Water and Ground attacks." 

"Once you defeat these monsters, the DNA of darkness will be released from their systems, and will revert back to their original forms. This is vital for your future battles against armies of such monsters, as they will try and help your fight against their dark versions -- but might not help very much." 

"Thanks, Prof. We'll be off now." As Ash was about to put down the receiver, the Professor shouted. "Wait, Ash!" 

"What's up?" 

"Professor Elm and Westwood have been working on the Pokedex to update it about these monsters. They have also reprogrammed it so that it will allow you to carry more than six Pokemon with you." "Great!" said Ash. 

"Now, just put your Pokedex through the slot below the screen." Ash slid his Pokedex through the slot. After a while, the amazing machine was ejected from the drive. "Gee, thanks." 

"Okay, no time to lose. I'm going to pass through your other Pokemon through the system. You may find some of them useful," said Professor Oak, with a mysterious smile. Pretty soon, the Pokeballs containing Ash's remaining Pokemon came through the Machine. 

"All right. Now go and stop Team Rocket and above all, Ak-- er, I mean, You-Know-Who," said Professor Oak sheepishly, as the other scientists gave him angry glances. "Sure thing, Professor. Bye." Ash put down the receiver. 

"I wonder why he was smiling so mysteriously," Ash said as they walked through the automatic sliding door of the center. He threw the Pokeballs on the floor to find out. Big mistake. 

BIFF! "PRIME-APE!" 

"Ugh..." groaned Ash. His pain soon turned to excitement when he realised what had hit him. "Primeape!" 

Along with the ones at Pallet Town, the Prof had sent through Ash's old friends -- Butterfree, Primeape, Pidgeot, Charizard and Squirtle. 

"This is really going to help!" 

***

The next day, the gang reached the site where Opal City once stood. Where proud building had challenged the skies stood nothing but mere foundations, and the roads were terribly cracked. What was strange was that every object in sight was covered in a thin sheet of ice, and the temperature was astonishingly low. The quad shivered. 

"Charizard! Heat things up!" The white light materialised into the huge winged dragon. Now that it had received training from the others at the Charicific Valley, it was much more powerful. "ROOOOOAR!" All the ice within a range of ten metres soon vapourised into steam. 

"Look!" Brock shouted. In the distance stood three members of Team Rocket. The gang rushed in front. 

"Well, look. If it isn't the twerps, Wayne." said the girl with yellow, flowing hair. 

"We'll crush them in a couple of seconds, Sammi," The male with straight, blue hair answered her. 

"Cool it, you two. Look, it's the Samurai sucker," cackled the last one, who had black, spiky hair. His name was John. 

"So you're the three that destroyed this city!" shouted Brock. 

"What, angry already?" taunted Sammi. "You haven't seen what these babies can do," she added, brandishing a Pokeball. This one, however, was black on the top and aquamarine on the bottom. On the top was the infamous 'R' symbol. The other two guys sniggered, and produced similar Pokeballs. 

"We're ready for a battle!" shouted Ash. 

"Try us," snickered Wayne. 

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The trio sent out their whole team. 

"Abominabull!" 

"Glaciering!" 

"Antartix!" 

"GO!" The Team Rocket trio threw their Rockeballs onto the floor. Out of Sammi's Rockeball emerged a one-and-a-half-metre tall monster that resembled a Granbull, only that it was clothed all over in fur, fangs and all. Wayne sent out a two-metre high bear monster that looked like Ursaring, but it was very musculuar, and the circle symbol on its body was replaced by a skull. John's Rockeball contained a 10-metre snake-like monster with icicle spikes all over its body, with a head like a Steelix. Ash flashed out his newly updated Pokedex. 

"Abominabull. The Snowman Pokemon. The body of this dark version of Granbull is covered in thick fur, but is has very clear vision, along with powerful muscles. 

"Glaciering. The Polar Bear Pokemon. This dark version of Ursaring packs a powerful punch and can lower the temperature of its surroundings to minus thirty degrees. 

"Antartix. The Ice Snake Pokemon. This icy monster, compared to its non-dark version, Steelix, is much more atrocious and can cause widespread destruction within a matter of seconds." 

"That doesn't scare us. Everybody, go!" The Pokemon immediately leapt onto the mutant monsters. 

"Ha ha ha." The Rocket trio laughed. The mutant Pokemon lashed at the Pokemon, shaking them off. 

"Geodude! Mega Punch!" "Abominabull! Giga Knuckle!" Sammi responded upon Brock's command. The unknown attack that Ash and company had never witnessed before proved to be much more powerful than the Mega Punch they were all used to. Geodude was thrown back by the force of Abominabull's punch. 

"They're all Ice-types, so they must be weak against Fire!" Ash shouted. "Cyndaquil! Charizard! Flamethrower!" Upon their master's command, Cyndaquil and Charizard blasted huge bursts of fire onto Abominabull. But... 

"Wha?" 

"HAHAHAHA!" Sammi laughed. "You expect your little fire to singe that hunk of fur? Abominabull! Seismic Toss!" The mutant Granbull leapt forward, grabbed Charizard by the tail, and leapt up into the sky. "Charizard! Force it off!" Charizard pushed with all its might, and managed to push Abominabull off its body. Without anything to hold on, Abominabull fell down, down, down... 

"Antartix! Save Abominabull!" The 10-metre tall ice machine swiftly grabbed Abominabull with its tail before it fell foul of gravity. "Glaciering!" shouted Wayne. "Freeze Ray!" "Poliwhirl! Ice Beam!" countered Misty. The two freeze rays exploded upon contact, but Poliwhirl was thrown back by the blast, and Glaciering wasn't even stunned. 

"Everybody attack!" Ash screamed. The Pokemon once again lunged themselves at the angry mutants. 

"Water Gun, everybody!" Misty hollered. "Totodile, Squirtle! You too!" Staryu, Poliwhirl, Totodile and Squirtle fired jets of water at the mutants. 

"Onix, Geodude, Tackle!" Brock commanded. The rocky warriors fired themselves at the three icy foes. 

"Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Vine Whip!" Ash called. The Grass-type Pokemon fired their vines at the trio. 

"Child's play!" laughed Wayne. "Glaciering! Tundra Wind!" Glaciering took a deep breath, then blew a powerful blast of icy wind at Onix and Geodude. The two collapsed, their bodies encased in ice. 

"Abominabull! Rebound!" Abominabull roared. The jets of water flew back at the respective Pokemon, knocking them to the ground. 

"Use your Avalanche, Antartix!" Antartix's attack caused humoungous snowballs to fly at Bulbasaur and Chikorita, literally bowling them over. The three mutant Pokemon looked up. The fliers were hovering above them... 

"Golbat, quick! Supersonic!" GOlbat emitted powerful sonic waves at the three dark Pokemon. Suffering from the effects of confusion, they bumped into each other in terror and anger, doing themselves some damage. 

"An opening!" Ash exclaimed. "Charizard! Fire Spin!" Charizard blasted a tornado of fire at the three blundering monsters. Trapped within the inferno, they could not escape. "All right!" shouted Ash. "That'll teach them to mess with us!" His victory was only temporary, for as soon as he finished, Antartix blasted through the ground, with Glaciering and Abominabull on its head. It had used Dig to escape the Fire Spin! "Quick! Butterfree, Noctowl, Confusion attack!" "FREE!" "TOWL!" The butterfly and owl Pokemon fired blue rays of energy at the three mad monsters, doing them some serious damage. 

"No more mercy!" shouted Wayne. "Glaciering! Use your --" 

"You forgot me!" hollered Jack, as he leapt up in the air to confront Glaciering. His light-speed slashes were countered by Glaciering's Speed Claw attack, and the two continued to battle. 

"Quick, Chikorita! Vine Whip that furball!" "CHIKO!" Vines wrapped around Abominabull's legs. Before it had time to react, Abominabull was thrown backwards onto the ground. "Onix!" Brock quickly responded. "Bind attack!" Onix leapt forward and began to crush Abominabull with fatal impact. 

"Kingler! Use Crabhammer on that ice snake!" Kingler quickly used its humongous pincer to smash the tough, icy body of Antartix. Several icicles began to snap off, and the monster roared in pain. 

"Staryu!" Misty called. "Double-Edge!" Staryu spun like a shuriken and hit Glaciering in the shin, and the polar bear monster leapt in agony. 

"Enough talk!" Sammi shouted angrily. "Mega Throw!" Abominabull suddenly broke free of Onix's grip, and threw it into a nearby office. 

"Berserk!" Glacering appeared to go mad, and knocked away at the advancing Pokemon. 

"Icicle Storm!" Antartix spun like crazy, firing icicles everywhere. Luckily Jack was there to hit back at the raining spikes, or Ash and the gang would have been seriously hurt. "Ready, Ash?" shouted Jack. Ash smiled. He knew what Jack was going to do... 

"FLAMETHROWER!" Cyndaquil and Charizard unleashed their searing jets of fire at the sacred sword. With Charizard's firepower, the sword glowed a blindingly white hot. With his swift movements, Jack hollered, slashing at Antartix. 

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!" Antartix screamed in pain, as the spikes began to fall off its body. 

"Abominabull!" "Glaciering!" "FREEZE RAY!" The mutant Granbull and Ursaring fired aurora after aurora, but kept missing the Samurai, only to hit Antartix, deepening its pain. Suddenly, Antartix's body started to glow a blinding white. 

"Wha-?" 

John stood, shocked, as his icy fighting machine began to revert to its original form. The Steelix that loomed before him was anything but happy. 

"N-n-n-nice Steelix," he stammered. 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jack yelled as his blade hit Abominabull. KABOOM! The mutant canine was replaced by a Granbull. 

KABOOM! Glaciering was next, and reverted back to Ursaring. The three Pokemon, now returned to their original forms, glared angrily at their "trainers". The trio nervously gulped at once which sounded quite funny but wasn't really if _you_ had been in their position. Suddenly, the three Pokemon reared their heads, a ball of energy slowly forming in each of their mouths... 

"GRAN-" 

"URSA- 

"STEE-" 

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOMM! The triple Hyper Beam attack was too much. A huge explosion was heard, throwing our heroes (and Pokemon) backwards, and the three cronies into the stratosphere. 

"This leaves me cold!" complained Sammi. 

"The Grand Master's going to give us some frosty looks," groaned Wayne. 

"As jokers you deserve absolute zero," muttered John. 

"Looks like were blasting off again!" 

As the trio disappeared into the distance, Ash shook hands with Jack. "Well, Jack," he said, "that's twice you've saved our lives since you entered the Pokemon World." 

Jack smiled. "It is only my duty to stop Aku's reign. Don't forget, he has a curse on my head." The quad smiled at each other as they departed the frozen city, continuing their voyage to the next destination... 

***

Meanwhile... 

"Good thing we landed in this tree, huh?" said Wayne. "ARGH! We're over 100 feet up!" 

"That's because this tree is hanging over a cliff, you blithering buffoon!" snarled Sammi. "That's not the last we'll see of those four brats!" 

"Whatever we do, we mustn't let g--!" John's sentence was quickly interrupted as an ominous *snap* was heard. 

"Oh no." 

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

With Aku's new threat, will Ash and Co. be able to survive the next wave of attacks? And what of Sammi, Wayne, and John? Only time will tell... 

_--Umbreon_

Email: achioang@hotmail.com 


End file.
